User talk:Frschoonover
Hi again! Where did you find the chart position for Sesame Street Fever? I thought that I had found all of the chart positions for Sesame/Muppet records in my Billboard reference books. Is it listed under a certain artist's name? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:20, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Ken I got the Billboard chart information from the Wikipedia article on this album. I guess whoever supplied the information must have saved the age old copy of Billboard where it peaked and when the opportunity presented itself, they shared it. I felt that since I saw it on Wikipedia, I felt that it should be on here as well. Before posting on here, I did pay a visit to the Billboard website and typed in Sesame Street Fever in their search box and clicked chart information. Sadly, there was no record of chart positions and not only that, they only keep chart position records up to 20 years, which I feel should be extended to forever. I did see where they do research for you but they want a lot of money to do that. Regarding certain artist's names, try checking under Robin Gibb. Robin Gibb does appear on the album. That is the best advice that I can give regarding looking up artists. I hope that this helps.Frschoonover 18:19, 9 May 2009 (UTC) A follow up: I just left a message with the Wikipedia user asking where he/she got the chart information for this particular album and I don't know when I will hear from them. Then again, I really don't know if I will even hear from them because on Wikipedia, anonymous IP addresses do change when you least expect them to and that last person's edit was in August 2007. They could have a new IP by now. I also added the Muppet Wiki article link to Sesame Street Fever on the Wikipedia article for this same album. Again, I hope that what I provided helps.Frschoonover 18:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 01:18, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi! I fixed the Ocean Spray link on Will Lee. -- Ken (talk) 02:49, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Hello. Thanks for fixing the link on the Will Lee page. Truly appreciated. I am going to go to the article on the In Harmony album. I want to share the chart position on The Doobie Brothers cover of "Wynken, Blynken and Nod". That was the albums only singles release.Frschoonover 00:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Actually, chart positions should go on the page for the song itself, so go ahead and put it on the song page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:57, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :I also thought you'd like to know that there were 2 singles released from the album. You can see them here. -- Ken (talk) 01:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Thansk for this new info. I will go and fix things so they will stay accurate. Thanks again.Frschoonover 01:05, 2 February 2009 (UTC)